Anger Management Club
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Lucy ends up in anger management classes by her dad. God, now she was stuck with a pink haired pyro idiot who thinks he was raised by a dragon, a blue haired freak with a tattoo on his face, a scaryass red-haired, a strippin' exhibitionist, a god-damn stalker, a piecing obsessed juvenile, and a bookworm. She just had to get mad by some idiot dirtying her brand new shoes.


**Hey guys, I'm a new noobie in the Fairy Tail section! It's actually been a long time since I last wrote something, so sorry of I'm so lame. xD I've been read lots of things here before, but never wrote anything. Perhaps some of you guys know from reviews. (Probably not. T_T)**

**If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry. I don't check for mistakes, I fix them as I write...(I'm lazy...)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or anything!**

* * *

**Anger Management Club**  
**Lucy ends up in anger management classes by her dad. God, now she was stuck with a pink haired pyro idiot who thinks he was raised by a dragon, a blue haired freak with a tattoo on his face, a scaryass red-haired, a strippin' exhibitionist, a god-damn stalker, a piecing obsessed juvenile, and a bookwarm. She just had to get mad by some idiot dirtying her shoes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Freaks**

* * *

"Hey, I'm Lucy."

"Hello, Lucy."

There she was, stuck in anger management classes. How she end up here in the first place? Now that's not important right now, what's important is being in the same room as these freaks.

"Good, Lucy. Now, how did you get in these classes, you're such a fine lady."

Great, now the midget old man is asking how she was sent into the white room.

"I flipped a policeman for dirtying my new stilettos."

"Is that it?" The old man asked while raising his right eyebrow.

"No..."

"Well, then what happened next?"

"Afterwards, I grabbed him by the collar and then spun him around for who knows long before throwing him into the air and drop kicked him in the neck."

"Damn bunny-girl, didn't know you had it in you."

Ew, now the juvenile with tons of piecing spoke. He had an almost impressed expression his face with many piercings. His oynx hair was spiked back very wildly. He wore a black shirt and military cargo shorts. Oddly, he was bare-foot. She just had to be wearing her white shirt with a cute pink bunny face on it today.

"Don't be so rude, Gajeel!"

At least the decent one scolded him. She had blue wavy hair that was pushed back by a cute orange headband. She wore a nice orange sundress with sleeves covering her arms. On her dainty feet, she had matching orange sandals. Lucy had to admit, the girl had style.

"Tch."

"Hahaha! Gajeel's whipped!"

The pink haired boy laughed at Gajeel's misery. He had even wilder spiky hair than Gajeel. He had on a black white beater on with a white scarf. He just had plain brown sandles on his feet. 'Did he dye his hair pink because he thinks pink is manly or something?' Lucy thought in her mind. She mentally rolled her eyes at him.

"Got that right, flame brain! Hahahaha!"

Lucy blushed at the boy who said that. He had black hair that was spiky all around, having the same amount of wild in his hair as the rest. For some odd reason, the boy was shirtless AND pantless.

"WHO YOU CALLING FLAME BRAIN, YOU STRIPPER?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, PINKY?!"

Lucy shook her head in her mind, the two laughing teens were now fighting with each other. They each stood up from their chairs and put up their fists.

"Gray."

The stripper one gulped.

"Natsu."

Now pinky gulped.

"Do I hear fighting going on?"

"N-no, Erza!"

The pinky quickly placed his right arm around the naked one's shoulder. The naked boy did the same thing to pinky with his left arm.

"I see. Friendship is a wonderful thing, no?" The girl named 'Erza' smiled and nodded her head in approval. She had beautiful red hair with side bangs. She wore a nice white blouse with a blue ribbin around her neck and a blue skirt.

"Indeed it is, Erza."

Is that a huge tattoo on his face? Yup, there was huge red tattoo covering his handsome face. He wore a gray wife beater with some black cargo shorts. On his feet were matching black converse. He smirked.

The red haired girl blushed a very faint one. The tattooed freak, totally oblivious to the blush, casually draped his right arm around the girl named Erza.

"JELLAL!"

"OH SHIT!"

The said girl suddenly pushed the poor boy into the wall with tremendous strength. 'HOLY CRAP!' Lucy mentally yelled. 'LOOK AT THAT STRENGTH!'

"Sorry, Jellal. You surprised me. You and I both know you shouldn't do that out of nowhere." She straightened her back and helped him up. Poor boy probably broke some ribs and is in need of a hospital.

"Freakin' Erza..." He mumbled, stumbling as he walked towards his seat in the circle of chairs.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Erza could've sworn Jellal mumbled something about her.

"Now, now, kids. Lets settle down and go back into our chairs. You people just interrupted this cute and busty blonde." The old midget said, while of course mumbling the 'busty' part. Too bad for him though, Lucy caught it.

"Yes, Makarov," they all said.

Great, not only she was stuck with a room full of freaks, but with also a perverted old midget name makarov. God, how she wished to be home.

* * *

**Well, that's it, folks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'M OUT.**


End file.
